starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Алек Гиннесс
Сэр Але́к Ги́ннесс (полное имя — Але́к Ги́ннесс де́ Ку́ф ( ); родился 2 апреля 1914 года — умер 5 августа 2000 года — британский актёр, сыгравший Оби-Вана Кеноби в оригинальной трилогии. Биография thumb|left|251px|Алек Гиннесс (справа) в роли полковника Николсона Алек Гиннесс родился 2 апреля 1914 года в Лондоне. Фамилия де Куф — это фамилия его матери: своего отца он не знал. Учился в Студии драматического искусства Фей Комптон. Дебют Алека Гиннесса на сцене состоялся в 1934 году, с 1936 года играл в классическом театре «Олд Вик». В 1938 году Джон Гилгуд доверил ему играть Гамлета в своей постановке одноимённой пьесы Шекспира. В 1941 ушёл служить в Королевский флот и получил офицерское звание в 1942 году, но в этом же году был комиссован. Вернулся в Англию в 1946 году. Среди ярких послевоенных театральных работ актёра можно назвать роль Гарсэна в пьесе «Порочный круг» по пьесе Сартра «За закрытыми дверями» (режиссёр Питер Брук, 1946 г.) и роль Дмитрия Карамазова в пьесе «Братья Карамазовы» по мотивам романа Ф. М. Достоевского (режиссёр Питер Брук, 1946 г.). К 1955 году его репутация в театральном мире была такова, что королева наградила его орденом Британской империи, а четыре года спустя произвела в рыцари. Несмотря на это, актёр не любил, когда к нему обращались сэр Алек Гиннесс. thumb|left|251px|День рождения Алека Гиннеса во время съёмок в Тунисе Не считая роли в Evensong (1934), его карьера в кино началась после Второй мировой войны с роли Герберта Покета в фильме «Большие надежды» (1946). Первый же успех в кино пришёл к нему после чёрной комедии «Добрые сердца и короны» (1949), в которой Гиннесс сыграл сразу 8 человек, включая женщину. В кино Гиннесс в основном снимался у Дэвида Лина — режиссёра, известного своими крупнобюжетными постановками на исторические темы. Лин заметил его в театральной постановке диккенсовских «Больших надежд» и предложил исполнить ту же роль в киноверсии романа. Гиннесс был задействован практически во всех последующих проектах Лина, включая «Оливера Твиста» (1948), «Мост через реку Квай» (1957), «Лоуренса Аравийского» (1962), «Доктора Живаго» (1965) и «Поездку в Индию» (1984). В 1957 году за «Мост через реку Квай», в которой Гиннесс сыграл полковника Николсона, взятого в плен японцами и вынужденного строить железнодорожный мост в Бирме, актёр был награждён «Оскаром» (номинация «лучший актёр»). А в 1980 году Алек Гиннесс был удостоен Почетной награды академии за выдающиеся заслуги в кинематографе «за создание на экране множества блистательных образов, что привело к повышению общего уровня актёрского мастерства». В 1938 Гиннесс женился на актрисе Мерале Сэламен. В 1940 году у них появился сын Мэтью Гиннесс. Участие в Звёздных войнах thumb|right|250px|Алек Гиннесс и Дэвид Проуз отрабатывают финальную битву Кеноби и Вейдера Большинству зрителей Алек Гиннесс известен как джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби из «Звездных войн». Выбор Гиннеса для этой роли был обусловлен высокими драматическими требованиями к игре и требованиями кинокомпании «XX Век Фокс», опасавшихся переизбытка неизвестных актёров на главных ролях. По словам драматурга Нила Саймона, для того, чтобы пригласить актёра для участия в съёмках фильма, Джордж Лукас подбросил сценарий своего фильма в гримерную Гиннесса, когда тот снимался в фильме «Ужин с убийством» (1976). Несмотря на советы своего агентства не читать невесть откуда взявшийся манускрипт Гиннес его все же прочел. Гиннесс высоко оценил фильм «Американское граффити», снятый Лукасом в 1973 году. Он встретился с Джорджем, нашёл его человеком огромной целостности, яркой и интересной личностью, и согласился на съёмку в Звёздных Войнах, несмотря на скучные диалоги и нелюбовь научной фантастики. left|thumb|250px|С Марком Хэмиллом на съёмках «Империи» На съёмках фильма Гиннесс встретился со множеством актёров, с которыми он уже играл ранее: например, с Джулианом Гловером и Кеннетом Колли он играл в фильме «Гитлер: Последние десять дней» (1973), где исполнял роль Адольфа Гитлера. Во время съёмок в Тунисе, когда тяжёлые условия труда подкосили значительную часть съёмочного коллектива, Алек Гиннесс демонстрировал чудеса профессионализма, всегда зная, как играть свою роль: многие актёры фильма равнялись на него. Распространённым заблуждением является то, что он ненавидел Кеноби. На самом деле он любил этого персонажа, но он негативно относился к тому, что после выхода «Звёздных Войн» его узнавали только по его роли джедая-мастера. В результате Джорджу Лукасу стоило немало времени и нервов убеждать его принять участие в съёмках каждого нового эпизода. Хотя персонаж Алека Гиннеса был убит в фильме «Новая Надежда», Оби-Ван Кеноби в исполнении Гиннеса появлялся и в фильме «Империя наносит ответный удар» (1980), и в фильме Возвращение джедая (1983) — в виде призрака Силы. Для фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» звукозапись Гиннесса, произносящего слово «afraid», была отредактирована так, чтобы Оби-Ван назвал главную героиню Рей Скайуокер по имени. Остальные слова реплики произнёс Юэн Макгрегор, сыгравший Кеноби в трилогии приквелов. right|thumb|250px|С Марком Хэмиллом и Ричардом Маркуандом на съёмках «Возвращения джедая» Хотя Гиннесс часто критически отзывался о Звёздных войнах, все три исполнителя главных ролей — Марк Хэмилл, Харрисон Форд и Кэрри Фишер, всегда очень тепло говорили о нём, вспоминая его как очень профессионального актера, который всегда уважительно относился к людям, с которыми работал. Сам же Джордж Лукас вспоминал, что Гиннесс во время съёмок «Звёздных войн» был очень терпелив с ним и оказал ему большую поддержку в работе, побуждая других актеров работать более серьёзно. Избранная фильмография 1994 Немой свидетель | Mute Witness (Великобритания, ФРГ, Россия) :: «Жнец» 1993 Чужое поле | Foreign Field, A (Великобритания) 1992 Сказки Голливуда | Tales from Hollywood (США) 1991 Кафка | Kafka (Франция, США) 1988 Пригоршня праха | Handful of Dust, A (Великобритания) :: мистер Тодд 1988 Крошка Доррит | Little Dorrit (Великобритания) :: Уильям Доррит :: главная роль 1984 Поездка в Индию | Passage to India, A (Великобритания, США) :: Годболи :: профессор 1983 Любовный недуг | Lovesick (США) :: Зигмунд Фрейд 1982 Звёздные войны, эпизод VI: Возвращение Джедая | Star Wars, Episode VI — Return of the Jedi (США) :: Оби-Ван Кеноби 1982 Smiley's People (Великобритания) :: Джордж Смайли :: главная роль 1980 Поднять Титаник | Raise the Titanic (США) :: Джон Бигалоу :: главная роль 1980 Маленький лорд Фаунтлеррой | Little Lord Fauntleroy (Великобритания) :: граф Доринкуртский 1979 Звёздные войны, эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар | Star Wars, Episode V — Empire Strikes Back (США) :: Оби-Ван Кеноби 1978 Звёздный войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск | Star Wars Holiday Special, The (США) :: эпизод (нет в титрах) 1977 Звёздные войны, эпизод IV: Новая надежда | Star Wars, Episode IV — A New Hope (США) :: Бен Оби-Ван Кеноби 1976 Убийство смертью | Murder by Death (США) :: Бенсонмам 1973 Гитлер: Последние десять дней | Hitler: The Last Ten Days | Gli ultimi 10 giorni di Hitler (Великобритания, Италия) :: Адольф Гитлер :: главная роль 1972- 2009 Великие представления | Great Performances (США, фильм-спектакль) 1972 Брат Солнце, сестра Луна | Brother Sun, Sister Moon | Fratello sole, sorella luna (Италия, Великобритания) :: Папа Иннокентий III 1970 Скрудж | Scrooge (Великобритания) :: Джейкоб Марли 1969 Кромвель | Cromwell (Великобритания) :: Карл I 1967 Комедианты | Comedians, The | Les comédiens (США, Франция) :: майор Джонс 1966 Отель Парадизо | Hotel Paradiso (Великобритания) :: Бенедикт Бонифас 1966 Меморандум Квиллера | Quiller Memorandum, The (Великобритания, США) :: Пол 1965 Ситуация безнадежная, но не серьезная | Situation Hopeless — But Not Serious (США) :: герр Фрик 1965 Доктор Живаго | Doctor Zhivago | Dottor Zivago, Il (Италия, США) :: Евграф Живаго 1964 Падение Римской Империи | Fall of the Roman Empire, The (США) :: Марк Аврелий :: главная роль 1962 Проклятье бросающему вызов | H.M.S. Defiant (Великобритания) :: Капитан Кроуфорд :: главная роль 1962 Лоуренс Аравийский | Lawrence of Arabia (Великобритания) :: Принц Фейсаль 1961 Величие одного | Majority of One, A (США) :: Коити Асано, японский бизнесмен 1960 Мелодии славы | Tunes of Glory (Великобритания) :: Джок Синклэр :: главная роль 1959 Наш человек в Гаване | Our Man in Havana (Великобритания) :: Джим Уормолд 1959 Козел отпущения | Scapegoat, The (Великобритания) :: Джон Барратт / граф Жак Де Ге :: главная роль 1958 Из первых рук | Horse's Mouth, The (Великобритания) :: Галли Джимсон :: главная роль 1957 Мост через реку Квай | Bridge on the River Kwai, The (Великобритания, США) :: Никольсон :: главная роль 1956 Лебедь | Swan, The (США) :: принц Альберт :: главная роль 1955 Убийцы леди | Ladykillers, The (Великобритания) :: Профессор Маркус :: главная роль 1955 Пленник | Prisoner, The (Великобритания) :: кардинал 1954 Отец Браун | Father Brown (Великобритания) :: отец Браун :: главная роль 1953 Рай капитана | Captain's Paradise, The (Великобритания) :: Генри Сент-Джеймс 1953 Мальтийская история | Malta Story (Великобритания) :: Питер Роуз 1952 Карта | Card, The (Великобритания) :: Эдуард Генри Мейчин 1951- 2009 Зал славы Hallmark | Hallmark Hall of Fame (США) 1951 Шайка из Лавендер Хилл | Lavender Hill Mob, The (Великобритания) :: Генри Холленд :: главная роль 1951 Человек в белом костюме | Man in the White Suit, The (Великобритания) :: Сид Стреттон :: главная роль 1950 Последний праздник | Last Holiday (Великобритания) :: Джордж Берд 1950 Жаворонок в грязи | The Mudlark (Великобритания) :: Бенджамин Дизраэли 1949 Погоня за деньгами | A Run for Your Money (Великобритания) :: Уимпл 1949 Добрые сердца и короны | Kind Hearts and Coronets (Великобритания) :: Генри / герцог / генерал / адмирал / банкир / леди Агата / партнер Луиса / священник :: главная роль 1948 Оливер Твист | Oliver Twist (Великобритания) :: Феджин :: главная роль 1946 Большие надежды | Great Expectations (Великобритания) :: Ссылки * Star Wars Insider 51 * * См. также * * Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Актёры «Звёздных войн» Категория:Родившиеся в 1914 году Категория:Умершие в 2000 году